Quedate en Silencio
by Ryoma-Echizen-4ever
Summary: Buenas! Les traigo mi primer fic, es un OneShort... espero me den una oportunidad... Es un KuramaXHiei n.n


Hola! Por fin tengo mi primer fic, es un One-short, solo les pido, no sean duros conmigo...

**------------**

**Quédate en silencio**

**One-short**

**------------**

Te Quiero...

Esas son las palabras mas bellas que he escuchado de tus deliciosos labios, pero por muy bellas que sean... cada ves que las recuerdo, una estocada dan en mi corazón...

Aun lo recuerdo, me encontraba observando la cuesta de sol, desde el balcón de mi casa, había sido un día duro, el colegio estaba bien, como siempre, era Koenma, el era el que nos tenía siempre trabajando, con nuevos casos

Tu llegaste sin previo aviso a mi hogar, no me molesto eso, al contrario, me agradaba que llegaras de improviso, te veías distinto, traías una sonrisa contigo, creí que solo querías hablar conmigo de las nuevas misiones, ya que si estabas de humor, con suerte aceptarías que yo era tu compañero, ya que ni siquiera un amigo podía ser yo en tu vida

Te Quiero...

Siempre eras duro al criticarme, siempre que trataba de buscar algo bueno que tu vieras en mi, me encontraba con la pared que tu construías cada día entre ambos, siempre me dijiste que yo era demasiado perfecto y te molestaba eso, y que a mucha gente mas, que yo no estaba bien y que si seguía así no iría a ningún lado, tus palabras me dolían, pero las guardaba en silencio, escuchaba con dolor cada critica que tu hacías de mi y perdía poco a poco las esperanzas de tu cariño...

Te Quiero...

Discutíamos... siempre lo hacíamos, yo siempre terminaba sufriendo debido a aquellas peleas, tu siempre ganabas y me dejabas en un mar de incertidumbre, tratando de recordar donde había quedado el cariño que nos teníamos, yo sabía que aún tenía mis sentimientos intactos, pero los tuyos, los tuyos se habían perdido al parecer...

Te Quiero...

Te quedaste junto a mi observando la cuesta largo rato... cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, me miraste fijamente, yo trate de evitar tu mirada, el día anterior discutimos, y pues no sabía como reaccionaria al verte a la cara otra ves... me obligaste a mirarte, vi tu hermosa sonrisa y yo también sonreí, me contemplaste unos minutos y susurraste, Te quiero... yo... reí y dije, yo también te quiero y mucho...

Te Quiero...

Después de esa tarde... yo había creído que todo cambiaria, fui con ánimos al Reikai para verte, pero me desilusioné, y vi tu cara opacada por la ira, te limitaste a mirarme, y de nuevo había empezado tu odio hacia mi, hubiera desaparecido de aquel lugar si hubiera podido, pero simplemente te ignore...

Te Quiero...

Pensé y pensé mucho, créeme que lo hice por largas horas, necesitaba entender por que decías que me querías, si ni siquiera podía tener tu confianza, ni siquiera podía ser tu amigo, como iba a ser alguien especial para ti, si no me dabas tu amistad, entendí tarde eso... Ese te quiero... fue una tonta mentira que yo me creí... tu no puedes quererme, soy un tonto, como tu decías no?... como podías querer a alguien que solo veías sus defectos, insultaba, humillabas cada ves que podías...

Te Quiero...

Un día, un día no muy especial, te lo pregunte, te pregunte por que te gustaba confundirme de esa forma, tu acariciaste mi mejilla, me dijiste que me querías como yo era, era cierto que veías muchos defectos en mi, pero así me conociste y no intentabas cambiarme, era solo que muchas veces yo te preguntaba y tu solo me respondías sinceramente, pero fui astuto y no caí en tu juego de palabras... si alguien realmente ama, aunque tuviera muchos defectos aquella persona, por lo menos de ves en cuando te diría cosas agradables y no siempre puros defectos...

Te Quiero...

No lograste responderme, tuvimos que salir de emergencia por un nuevo caso, no te hablaba, tu solo me mirabas tratando de buscar mis palabras, las cuales no encontraste fácilmente, investigamos, e investigamos, por la tarde regresamos, tu ya no tenías intenciones de arreglar las cosas, tal ves pensabas que yo era demasiado inmaduro y tenía mi cabeza cerrada a nuevas ideas... pero no era yo el inmaduro, eras tu, si tu querías arreglarlo todo, no tenías que alejarte de mi...

Siempre era así, discutíamos, no hablábamos y poco a poco, con el tiempo ambos íbamos cediendo... pero aunque tu no lo notaras, cada ves que hablábamos después de una discusión estábamos mas alejados, cada ves, cada segundo te iba perdiendo... trataba de olvidar tus palabras, para ver si podía arreglar las cosas, y aunque fueron tan sencillas, calaron tan al fondo de mi, que no podía sacarlas...

Te Quiero...

No recuerdo donde escuche, pero sabía que cuando una persona quedaba mirando un lugar sin verlo, era por que dormía despierta, pues... recordé eso, por muy tonto que fuera por que pareciera que dormía todo el día, y soñaba contigo todo el tiempo, un día me gustaría quedarme allí contigo... somos tan felices... pero luego despierto y vuelvo a la realidad, y la realidad es que tu no me quieres, quizá ni siquiera sabes que significa esa palabra, y si la conoces, tal ves tienes un concepto equivocada de esas palabras... o... o... soy yo el equivocado... era irónico, nunca una chica había logrado que yo la tuviera en mis pensamientos, por mucho que lo quisieran y tu que no quieres, no te puedo sacar...

Te Quiero...

Hoy estoy perdiendo todo por lo que viví... tal ves deba quedarme aquí, solo junto con dos grandes amigas, la pena y la tristeza, para que luchar por algo que es inútil, a un perro viejo, no le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos, Que triste es amar... cuando con locura amamos, si al ser que adoramos, ni en sus pensamientos estamos... Te Quiero Hiei... y no habrí cosa mas linda que tu me correspondiera, pero supongo que uno por amor no muere, físicamente tal ves... por que mi corazón se apaga poco a poco...

Te Quiero...

Por fin pague mi deuda con Koenma... Hiei también, supongo que era una tarde feliz, llegué a la oficina, Koenma nos dijo a ambos que estaba orgulloso, y mil y una cosas mas, luego vino lo malo, no vería nunca mas a Hiei, cuando Koenma termino, ambos salimos de la oficina de Koenma, el se fue por su lado de inmediato, ni siquiera de miró, sin duda olvido todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que el sintió por mi, murió aquella tarde cuando me dijo que me quería... hubiera dado cualquier poca por que eso hubiera pasado conmigo también, vi como se alejaba por el pasillo y no volví a mi vida, hasta que el desapareció de mi vista, allí, desde ese momento, lo extrañe, ahora lo extraño y lo extrañare para siempre...

Te Quiero...

Y yo a ti, me querido medio Korime...

** The End **

Sean sinceros y díganme que estuvo horrible u.ú... bueno, ojala me dejen reviews... n-n...

Byeee...

Emina!


End file.
